Human Culture Assignment Entry
by Snowthewhitewolf
Summary: This is Gerson's story after the Human-Monster war.
**[Talk]**

 **[Undyne]**

"Undyne. She's really come a long way since she was a little urchin. I used to be a hero myself, back in the old days. Gerson, the Hammer of Justice. When she was younger, Undyne would follow me around to watch me beat up bad guys… Sometimes she'd even try to help! Though, most of the time the folks she attacked weren't bad guys. It'd be the mailman or something like that. Anyhoo, I appreciated it! Wah ha ha ha!"

"You used to be a hero?" Frisk asked with wonder.

"Used to be, but now I'm just an old turtle." Gerson said wiping is magnifying glass clean.

"What was it like?"

"Now you don't need to listen to my stories, there's much better things to do."

Despite the old monster trying to dodge the question Frisk was determined to hear the story. Every time she left she would eventually come back to try to ask him about his time as a hero.

"Alright, Alright. Since you're that determined to hear my story. Buy a Sea Tea and sit down because it's a long one." He said slowly walking over to some dusty chairs with some of the stuff he was studying or selling piled up on an old, dusty table. Frisk sat down in the chair across from him and pulled out some gold before taking a Sea Tea from the table.

"Now, this tale begins somewhere after the Human-Monster war."

I looked at the glowing barrier that seemed to pulse. I felt like I failed everyone in the underground for not trying hard enough. Not trying hard enough to fight. Still having the feeling of war hanging on my back I flinched when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "There is no use staring at the barrier. Come now, there are plenty resources down here to start again." King Dreemurr said. He too looked sadden by our failure in the battle.

We walked towards where a large crowd was. Most were monsters, a few out of many of the large crowd were humans who were against the war and got dragged down here with us. Asgore left me and stood by his wife who paused in her healing the wounded people. I decided to stand beside my old friend Cobalt. The blue fish monster gave a small look of worry before redirecting his attention to the king.

The crowed silenced and watched the king. "We need to send monsters out to scout the area!" He said so the crowd can hear him. "Are there any volunteers for the search?" He called out. People were very hesitant to help. I thought that by me going on the search I could make up for the loss. I stepped forward. "I'll go with you on the search." I said.

With that several others came up. Cobalt stepped up, his spear still in hand from the battle. Hound and Fifi also came up for the search.

"Oh Gerson, your eye." The queen said. I reached up to lightly touch my right eye which was swollen shut.

"Don't worry you majesty, a tough turtle like me can take it." I said.

The search group walked through the crowd and we kept walking until we came across this land. The land was filled with trees and vines and seemed to have a river coming from a water fall at the far end where the mountain river was probably above us. The king took a special liking to these golden flowers growing wildly.

"What do you think Gerson? Does that look like a city can be built there?" Cobalt asked.

"It would take time." I said.

By the time we were planning everything out we didn't noticed someone behind us. "King look out!" Hound shouted. The king was pushed over the cliff but managed to grab on to the edge just in the nick of time.

I looked to see a crazed looking human standing where the king once was. Hound, Fifi, and Cobalt tried helping the king up while trying to fight off the human. He kept on shouting how he wasn't meant to be trapped down here.

I took my iron hammer and swung at the human. the human was hit so hard he flew a few feet back before slamming onto the ground. After waiting a few seconds I helped the king up.

"Are you alright Asgore?" I asked.

"Yes, yes, I am fine. Where is the human?"

"Gerson knocked him down." Cobalt said.

After examining the human and declaring him alright Asgore looked at me. "Gerson, you have saved my life. All of you have. I will need someone to help me keep order."

So he called us the Royal Guards and we followed him back to the crowd. After explaining what had happened to Queen Toriel King Asgore announced that the new land shall be called New Home.

"So yeah, I was part of the royal guard for a bit." The old monster said. "I was given the title Gerson, the Hammer of Justice because as role of the head of the Royal Guard I had to be the example."

Frisk seemed happy to finally have heard his story.

"But Undyne's the head of the Royal Guard now, might want to get out of here before she shows up. She usually comes around for tea about this time." He said.

Frisk nodded her head and ran off.

Undyne not a moment later stopped at the cave entrance her full body armor gleaming in the soft light. "Which way did the punk go?" she growled.

"She just left." Gerson said nodding his head in the direction.

"You're a hero." She said happily, running after the human.

Gerson sighed and started cleaning his magnifying glass again. "I'm no hero." He mumbled.


End file.
